This invention relates to fishing lures and, in particular, to minnow simulation. It also relates to methods of manufacture and assembly of fishing lures.
Man has so long eaten fish that attempts to attract the fish to bite are quite old. Natural and artificial bait has long been used. Some artificial lures are made to simulate specific fish.
The cost of lures is, of course, dependent upon the manufacturing process. The established method of easily connecting a line to a lure is to have holes in the lure. To have a free turning lure, either a line free turning in the lure, or an insert extending from the lure is required.
The traditional method of manufacturing has been to cast short holes and to drill long holes. Deep drilling is slow and expensive. Another method is desired.
A known method of creating the hole in the manufacture of cast lures is to put a wire through the center of the mould and pulled out as the cast material begins to harden. This is critical in the manufacturing process and, if not timed just right, the wire cannot be withdrawn to form the hole. If withdrawn too soon, the hole will close up behind the wire.
The object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure of improved design and construction. An important object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which can be economically manufactured and assembled. A significant object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure that can be completed without machining operations. Another object of this invention is to provide a freely twisting simulated minnow lure.
The essence of this invention is a simulated minnow lure, free turning and lifelike. The manufacturing essence of this invention is the simplification of the casting operation which is applicable to many other lures.
Depending upon the fish to be simulated, a free turning and lifelike simulation may be obtained by the same method.